1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games and more particularly those involving use of playing cards and tokens such as poker chips or pegs for placement on the game's playing board.
2. Prior Art Informational Statement
Certain devices have been patented within the broad field encompassing the instant invention, to wit:
__________________________________________________________________________ Inventor Invention Patent No. Date __________________________________________________________________________ Cobianchi An Improved Pack of Playing 700,270 11/25/53 Cards for the Game of Canasta UK Patent Application Line Building Game 2 013 505 8/15/79 Holdway/Champion Hass Foldable Game Board and 4,964,643 10/23/90 Method of Making the Same Froehlig Laminated Game Board 3,346,259 10/10/67 W. W. Lapham Game Apparatus 509,316 11/21/83 M. S. Mayer et al Game Apparatus 2,105,837 2/27/36 T. Louie Game Board Having Concentric 3,190,655 6/22/65 Closed Paths Connected By Linear Paths Intersecting at Center A. A. Dean Deck of Playing Cards 63,287 11/20/23 Christman Card Game Apparatus and 4,955,619 9/11/90 Method 10. Willson, Jr., et al Sequence Board Game 5,029,871 7/9/91 __________________________________________________________________________ Publication: Cross Bingo Poker, Spencers Inc., Dade City, Florida 33525, 1992
Publication: Cross Bingo Poker, Spencers Inc., Dade City, Fla. 33525, 1992
However, none of these devices discloses the protocol whereby playing cards are dealt to players, and turned over, calling for tokens such as poker chips or pegs to be placed on or in a board space corresponding to the card just drawn in such a manner that victory in the game requires a set number of such chips or pegs of a given player being placed in on a requisite number of successive board spaces so as to form on the board a shape in the form of a letter Z or the reverse of a letter Z providing further that an opponent's chips can be removed by a player from the board and replace with then removing player's chips to prevent such opponent from completing such shapes before the removing player completes his/her own letter Z or reverse letter Z as the case may be.